Vanilla Milkshakes
by VyRedArt
Summary: A one-shot. It turned out simple, just making milkshakes, and somehow things escalated quickly. Written in like 10 min sorry for any mistakes.


I don't know how it happened it just did, one minute we're making vanilla shakes, next I'm pinned against the counter with only our soft pants to break the deafening silence surrounding us "Ku...Kuroko" I breathed, he leaned forward his warm breath ghosting the shell of my ear "It's Tetsuya how many times must I remind you" he whispered. I gulped this was very unlike him, we had been dating for over a year now but all we had done was share a few chaste kisses here and there nothing too extreme but now, now I had no idea what was going to happen. He pressed his forehead against mine, and I was forced to stare into his light blue eyes, the usual light that I had grown accustomed to seeing was no longer there, instead there was slight darkening in the way he looked at me as he pressed our lips together again, but this wasn't chaste now he lingered there before I realized he was expecting me to kiss him back, I moved to kiss him back because I really did want to go farther but I guess I reacted a bit late. He pulled back forcing a sigh of air through his nose like he was disappointed, "I'm sorry I…." I cut him off choosing to initiate the kiss this time, I leaned forward pressing my mouth against his, my arms snaking around his neck tugging him closer to me.

Our lips moved gently against each other slowly deepening with each kiss, he was gentle, like always Kur..Tetsuya was always a gentleman to the end it would seem. Even when he softly licked my bottom lip I was sure that this wasn't going to escalate into anything huge. I opened my mouth with little hesitation, he easily slipped his tongue between my lips, I thought him to be gentle at first, but it would seem even Tetsuya could slip a little, as he hotly probed my mouth and rubbed along my own tongue. The kisses soon became sloppier and sloppier and our slow breaths turned into ragged pants. He pulled away and pressed hot open mouthed kisses to the nape of my neck not taking long before finding that one sweet spot "Tetsuya" I moaned quietly tangling my fingers into his hair as he sucked harder on that spot.

His hands which had been patiently resting on my waist were now rubbing pleasing circles, one on the side of stomach another lower on hip. "Mhm" he responded softly kissing back up to my mouth. I fidgeted mentally arguing with myself with an idea I had, maybe it was too much I didn't want him to think that I wanted well I don't know what I want this was the first time that we had ever been this intimate. Well it was now or never and the worst thing that could happen was that he rejected the idea, I pushed my hips forward and gently grinded against him earning a quiet groan.

He pulled away from me 'ah crap I took it to far' I thought worriedly, but all he did was press his forehead against mine again "if you insist on doing things like that, I won't be able to hold back anymore" he murmured, my face burned 'anymore?!' I inwardly screeched "ummm I...uh…" I stumbled over my words causing him to lightly chuckle, as much as I liked making him laugh I don't like the thought of him laughing at my embarrassment. He seemed to notice my annoyance before chastely kissing me as if to reassure me "I am not laughing at you, you're just adorable when you're shy" he smiled "but you shouldn't be shy, I have no qualms with pleasing you like this" my breath caught in my throat as his blunt statement took me by surprise. I murmured "don't say those kind of things so bluntly" before pulling him closer, he only indulged me with an upturn of his lips before capturing my lips again, this time around was rougher more passionate, just as he slipped his tongue back into my mouth, the front door was thrown open "OI Kuroko!" loud footsteps were followed by the equally loud call, and so enough Kagami,

He found a very pissed off girlfriend and a very apologetic boy "Kuroko Tetsuya you bit my tongue!" Kagami was taken very confused how was that possible "I'm very sorry the noise surprised me I didn't mean to I swear" but she wouldn't hear any of it "I am not kissing you like that for the remainder of this week!" she huffed turning on her heel "Ummm Kuroko I was wondering if you wanted to practice" Kagami weakly interjected, said boy sighed kissing his girlfriend on the cheek who turned her head to avoid talking to him "sure". "Hey Kuroko what exactly were you two doing?" Kagami had an idea but he seriously doubted that Kuroko would actually ever kiss someone like that, "Oh wait" Kurko swiftly punched Kagami in the stomach leaving him moaning on the ground as he walked to the park "this whole ordeal is your fault" he finished.

I sighed looking at what was supposed to be a vanilla milkshake and was now a ruined water and milk mess "damn those two" I muttered.


End file.
